Alberich Ashfield
Alberich Ashfield is a young man searching for the villain who killed his mentor. Seemingly a normal human with the ability to summon a powerful magical armor, he hides a deep secret: he is in fact a shapeshifter. Description As a limoth shifter, he can alter his appearance. He is capable of copying the appearance of any human male (except Redguards; currently he can't get the skin tone right.) His 'default' appearance is of an average-looking young adult human male who looks like an Imperial (or possibly a Breton), with blond hair and blue eyes. His usual clothing is a tan tunic and light-brown pants, over which he wears a brick-red jacket with darker patches on his shoulders and elbows, and a pair of dark brown travel boots. In combat form, he appears to be a lightly-armored humanoid figure. This armor is nearly featureless and is black and gray. The 'helmet' consists of a featureless black dome. In this form, he is tougher and stronger, but his fighting technique is lacking. When wounded, it results in a shower of sparks rather than blood. His recently-revealed limoth form is an anthropomorphic fox, about the size of a bosmer or Suthay khajiit. In this form he has handsome red-orange fur and a large fluffy tail that his lover Gwynyssa Petienitte finds absolutely adorable. His birthsign is The Serpent. Although he prefers the name Alberich Ashfield, this is not his real name. His True Name is Aori. As this name means 'indeterminate' in the shifters' old language, he considers it cliche and terrible and is even more reluctant than other shifters to reveal it. Background Alberich grew up in the Hammerfell region. His parents were servants of one of the noble households and moved around the province quite a bit. However, they called the city of Sentinel home. Most limoth shifters do not bother to learn to make much use of their abilities, content to simply adopt one identity and blend into humanoid society. Alberich was bothered by what he saw as a waste of potential and began studying under Master Zan, a Master Shifter in the Hammerfell province. After a few years under his tutelage, however, another shifter named Khang arrived. Khang demanded that the Master give up some secret; when the Master refused, Khang murdered him and ransacked the training ground. Alberich vowed to find Khang and avenge his master, and has been on the trail of the much more skilled and elusive shifter ever since. He encounters the main group during a mix-up where he mistook Nats for Khang after hearing second-hand of Nats' reversion to her natural form. Recently Alberich has become romantically involved with Gwynyssa Petienitte. Their somewhat rocky relationship has developed over the short time the two have known each other to the point that Alberich has revealed his nature as a limoth shifter to her. Characteristics "I must avenge my master!" "Ohcraphe'saskingaquestion QUICK LIE TO HIM" "POSE for MAXIMUM DRAMA!" "It never hurts to be nice." Category:All pages Category:Character List Category:Main Characters